8 Secrets plus 1 More
by divis5
Summary: America's been hiding some big secrets. Some of his fellow nations discover them after Canada has a dream telling them America's been captured by some monster. Will the Nations be able to save America and what exactly are his secrets? One character is genderbent. Pairings are only hinted at. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Beginning

**AN: I don't own Hetalia (I found a few typos so I fixed them)**

* * *

**The Beginning (a.k.a.) A Whole Bunch of Exposition Stuff**

It was a regular World Meeting (except for the fact that one of their members was missing) the day the G-8 plus a few friends discovered the secret other life of one of their members (the one that was missing). The meeting after the usual few hours of fighting, arguing, groping, and presenting ideas (in some cases ridiculous ones) had broken for lunch and only a few people were left in the building. All of whom couldn't help but wonder where their missing member was.

They were: Arthur Kirkland (a.k.a. England or Iggy –Don't call me Iggy!-),

Francis Bonnefroy (a.k.a. France or the perverted frog –Ohonhonhon-),

Ivan Braginski (a.k.a. Russia or that Commie bastard –kolkolkolkolkol-),

Wang Yao or Yao Wang if you're a westerner (a.k.a. China –that's right aru-),

Honda Kiku or Kiku Honda for you westerners (a.k.a. Japan –It is nice to meet you-),

Ludwig Belischmidt (a.k.a Germany or West -*face palm* please forgive me for anything my idiot bruder has done to you and grow up East-),

Gilbert Belischmidt (a.k.a. Prussia –the Awesome Prussia ksekseksekse, and I will never grow up West),

Feliciano Vargas (a.k.a. (N.) Italy –ve~ do you have some PASTA-),

Lovino Vargas (a.k.a. Romano (S. Italy) or [if you're Spain] tomate –Chigi, stop calling me that-),

Antonio Carriedo Fernandez (a.k.a. Spain or [if you're Romano] tomato bastard -pero, Lovi you're so cute, just like a tomate fusososososo-),

and finally Matthew Williams (a.k.a. Canadia (jkjk) I mean Canada).

Now some of you may realize that in this cast that there is someone missing and for those of you who've guessed it congrats. The missing member is of course Alfred F. Jones (a.k.a. the United States of America or just America if you're too lazy to say the whole thing which most people are). Now as to why he is missing will be addressed in a moment but in the meantime let me tell you what everyone was doing.

**{AN: I'm just going to refer to everyone by their country name unless they're speaking to one of the countries close to them.}**

England was trying to strangle France who was laughing that obnoxious laugh of his.

China was building a Chinatown so that he could feel at home while saying, "aiyah, I will never understand westerners."

Russia was kolkolkoling from the corner he was sitting in (probably because everyone was far too afraid of him).

Japan was drawing yaoi to give to Hungary for the yaoi appreciation club using France and England as models (don't tell them, they'd kill him and Hungary).

Italy was begging Germany for pasta while Romano was yelling at the potato bastard to get away from his fratellino.

Spain was trying to calm his tomate down and Prussia was going around making the chaos worse by yelling out that he was awesome.

Our favorite Canadian was sleeping and let me just tell you this, it was not a pleasant dream at all.


	2. A Nightmare of the Worst Kind

**AN: I'm amazed this was even looked at. **The next chapter will be up on Friday. That'll be the updating schedule until I run out of chapters that I've finished. (My sister helped me edit so the typos are fixed.)****

**I don't own Hetalia and I probably never will.**

* * *

**A Nightmare of the Worst Kind (a.k.a.) America's Been Kidnapped and is Also a Girl**

Canada was floating next to a cell. Inside that cell was his brother who seemed to be glaring at his captor.

America croaked,

"You know if you were going to capture me, shouldn't you have made sure that no one would rescue me? After all Nanuq knows where my first heart is hidden and my brother's bear knows where Nanuq is."

As he said that he seemed to be staring at Canada.

His captor just laughed.

"It doesn't matter. The ones who care are far too weak to help and I'm sure your brother won't help you either. Don't forget I will break you. Now why don't you let that mask of yours drop?"

It wasn't really a question and from what Canada could see, America knew that too.

America growled while wincing in pain,

"You can't tell me what to do. I've hidden behind this mask for over four centuries. You won't make me do anything I don't want to."

The monster (because what else would cause his twin brother pain) laughed and chanted in a language that sounded familiar to Canada but was something he had forgotten.

The chant caused America to scream and writhe in pain while cuts opened all over his body. One gash in particular opened over his chest and was bleeding heavily.

When the chant ended, Canada realized that his brother had become a girl who was bleeding from the scrapes all over her body and glaring at her captor with belligerent eyes.

* * *

**Please Review since I know people are looking at this.**


	3. Time to Start Looking

**AN: The story is finally picking up. The next update will have more. (I think) See if you can figure out what the second part of the title means. Also, I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**Time to Start Looking (a.k.a.) England Doesn't Even Know His Own History**

Canada woke with a start after he saw America transform into girl. He was still having trouble believing that his brother was actually a sister but that wasn't as important as saving him or her.

He hadn't realized it but he was breathing heavily and when he did he looked around wearily.

Prussia noticed this and came over, "Birdie, what is wrong? You look like you're freaking out."

This also caught the attention of France and England who had taken a break from their arguing (coughflirtingcough) and they came over to the Canadian.

Canada looked at them for a moment then turned towards Kumajiro,

"Who is Nanuq?"

England scoffed,

"I remember America mentioning that name a long time ago. He was quite adamant about some imaginary polar bear protector who was responsible for Michael's life"

Kumajiro seemed to leave his lethargy behind to give England a glare before looking at Canada.

"I am Nanuq and you haven't called me by that name in a very long time. Your sister was right when she said I was responsible for your life. I am responsible for your life the way Manabhozo is responsible for hers."

Russia (who had gotten bored and was wondering where his old rival from the Cold War had gone) wandered over and asked,

"Why are you referring to Amerika as a girl and who is this Manabhozo you are talking about? He will become one with me, da?"

Kumajiro (or is it Nanuq) shook his head and sighed,

"The brat always was good at hiding the truth when she wants to. She always has been. Anyways allow me to answer the question your sister must have told you to ask me. So ask me."

Everyone else in the room had noticed that something strange was going on and had come over to where Canada had started out alone.

Canada glanced around a bit before he went ahead and asked the question.

"Al said that to help her escape her prison I had to know where her first heart was hidden."

Everyone looked shocked while Nanuq (or is it Kumajiro) narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Hm, if I remember correctly, Manabhozo mentioned that the brat hid her first heart where she first met her current people. Also known as the first colony England created in North America."

At this, England was startled and wondered,

"Isn't that Jamestown?"

China snorted,

"You are not even that old Opium and you are already suffering from memory loss. Ha, I am older then you and I still have not forgotten a thing aru."

Japan frowned at his older brother but said nothing while Italy whimpered.

"What if America is in pain? He might be hurting ve~."

**AN: This is Italy peeps, of course he hasn't figured out that America is a girl just yet.**

Germany tried to comfort him (emphasis on the tried).

"I am sure the idiot is fine."

"Hey where did Birdie go? He was just here."

This was Prussia worrying about the one person he considered as awesome as him.

France spoke up, "Mon fils a dit he was going ahead to Jamestown and when we are ready we can meet him there."

_Scene change to Jamestown_

Canada looked around for something that his bro…his sister would use as a sign to show she had hidden something there.

"Birdie, there you are. We have been looking for you everywhere," said the familiar voice of Prussia from behind him.

Canada turned around and looked at his (boy)friend {we're not dating, eh}.

"I was trying to see if I could find some kind of symbol that America would use. Maybe I should ask Russia. After all those two were at each other's throat for some time so he might know something."

Canada and Prussia made their way back to the cars where all the others where. When they got there, they saw Germany trying to get all of the cars to start.

Prussia asked, "West, what is wrong with the cars? They were just fine a moment ago."

Meanwhile, Canada was whispering (meaning talking at his normal volume) to Russia.

"Do you know what kind of symbol Al would use to show she's hidden something?"

Before Germany or Russia could answer the questions asked, Romano noticed a girl looking at the engine of Spain's car.

"Hey, don't be thinking you can steal the tomato bastard's car. In fact you should put your hands where I can see them before I introduce you to the Italian mafia."

* * *

**My sister helped me with the French in this chapter so it might be slightly inaccurate since she's still a student.**

_Mon fils a dit - My son said_

**For the people who didn't figure it out, Jamestown isn't the first English colony in North America. The topic will be addressed in the next chapter.**

**Review. I need at least one before I update next Friday.**


	4. Katrina Aldrich Jones

**This has got to be the longest chapter of this fic so far. I'll definitely try to make the next one longer. I'll also try to have it ready by next Friday but no guarantees because my inspiration for this fic comes and goes.**

**otaku no. 6040**: Thank you for the review. I really wanted to know what people thought of this so your one review was perfect for me. You have a good point about putting in more detail and making the chapters longer. The thing is that I wrote the first four chapters about 2 years ago and I haven't messed with them much since except for some edits. I'll definitely take you thoughts into consideration for chapter 5.

**I'm going to introduce you to one of my O.C. out of 8 for this fic in this chapter and I would love to know what people think of her. After she reveals who she is exactly (which maybe in the next chapter or the one after that) I'll tell you more about her character at the end of that chapter.**

**I still don't own Hetalia but I definitely own my O.C. Doesn't that sound nice?**

* * *

**Katrina Aldrich Jones (a.k.a.) The Weird Girl Who Knows America and Calls Her E Tsi**

The girl who they could now see (her presence reminded them of Canada just a little bit) stood up straight and looked straight at Romano.

She had long black hair in a French braid with her purplish blue eyes covered by rectangular wire frame glasses.

She seemed to have a strong Native American heritage though her skin was as pale as any Caucasian.

She was wearing a black jacket that looked like it had a lot of pockets on top of a yellow t-shirt and dark blue jeans with tennis shoes on.

In her hand was a flashlight and she laughed.

"The mafia doesn't scare me."

She then gave him a vicious smile as her eyes turned red

"If anything they're scared of me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Katrina Aldrich Jones and I am a part time mechanic. I noticed that you seemed to be having some car trouble so I thought I might try to help, eh."

England scoffed (though he felt the red eyes were creepy but thought it was rude to say something),

"Oh really, then what _is_ the problem with our cars?"

"Simple. Someone cut the wires between the ignition and the engine. Someone obviously didn't want you to leave here. Anyways. What are a bunch of foreigners doing in Jamestown? Because I highly doubt any of you are actually interested in American history."

Italy perked up,

"We are looking for something our friend hid in the first English colony in North America. Ve~, why are your eyes red bella?"

While everyone else face palmed at Italy's insensitive question, Katrina gave Italy a soft smile and her eyes started turning back to their original violet color but it seemed as if she hadn't even noticed his question.

"Well if you're looking for the first English colony in North America, you're a few miles too north. Jamestown is just the first _successful_ English colony."

Everyone glared at England who blushed and belligerently said,

"I only said that I _thought_ that Jamestown was the first. Not my fault that Marcus rushed over her without a second thought."

This caused Canada to bury his head in Nanuq's fur and mumble,

"It's Matthew."

Katrina raised an eyebrow at this but continued telling them the rest.

"Roanoke is the first English colony in North America even though the first colony in the U.S. was St. Augustine in Florida. However I think Roanoke is where you want to go because it's really the first colony to be considered part of America. If you want to go there I can take you but I should warn you that it can be a bit dangerous."

England paled when he heard that they were going to Roanoke.

France noticed that England seemed incredibly scared of something.

"What's wrong Angleterre? You seem awfully afraid of something. Ohonhonhonhon."

"Roanoke was the colony that disappeared and no one knows why."

"Al does or else she wouldn't have hidden whatever she did there," Canada said (read whispered).

Russia kol koled,

"Amerika seems to be hiding a lot of things from us. What else might she have hidden?"

Katrina's eyes turned red again,

"You guys are talking about E Tsi. She's the representative to the World Meetings for the United States of America. What's wrong with her? Is that why the eight of us felt that it was time to give the trials?"

Japan who had been watching silently until that point (unlike China who had been complaining about westerners) asked,

"What are these trials you speak of? And what is your relation to America-san? And what do you mean by the eight of us?"

Katrina gave a cold smile,

"You'll find out about my relation to America eventually, for now the trials have already started and I'm sorry to say the only ones who seem to be passing are the quiet Canadian, the Jap, and the Mafioso."

Everyone stared at the three of them while Canada just buried his head back into Nanuq's fur while Romano glared angrily at them and Japan frowned in thought.

Italy (who as you know always does his own thing) said,

"Fratello, how come she knows that you deal with the Italian mafia?"

Spain (who had been staring at Romano thinking how smart his tomate was) frowned,

"Lovi, you should be more careful. The mafia could hurt you before Boss can make sure his little henchman is safe."

"Shut up tomato bastard I can take care of myself just fine, what I want to know is why she seems familiar, so why do you?"

The last part was directed at Katrina who smiled but didn't give a reply to his question.

She turned to face everyone else,

"I'm supposed to give you a ride down to Roanoke though honestly speaking I shouldn't have even been giving you guys my trial first because Virginia isn't even part of my territory."

"What do you mean, not part of your territory?"

China had had enough of the westerners ignoring him so he did something about it.

Katrina stared at him blankly.

"Exactly what it sounds like, old man. Virginia is not part of my territory. Now hurry up already."

With that statement, Katrina led them toward the back of the parking lot as China spluttered a protest about not being that old while the other nations tried not to laugh. Oh who are we kidding? Of course they laughed. The nations are not very nice after all.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me what you think of Katrina.**

E Tsi is Cherokee for Mother and I looked this up and found out Cherokee is the most popular Native American language spoken in the area where Katrina is from. (I did my research okay.)

**I'll try to have the next chapter up by next Friday and I apologize in advance if it isn't.**


	5. A Ride From Hell

**AN: A shout out to my lovely little sister who has agreed to edit this for me. Also thank you Arielle for nice review. I hope you like this chapter. I have no guarantees for when the next chapter comes out because my muse comes and goes. In the meantime you can read my other fics as well.**

***Looks at self* *Is still Desi and female and not Japanese and male so does not own Hetalia***

* * *

**A Ride From Hell (a.k.a.) This Girl Drives Worse Than an Italy**

The nations followed Katrina even the ones that weren't sure they could trust her. Unfortunately, she was their only lead as to what had happened to America so they had no choice but to go along with her.

She eventually stopped in front of 2004 Silver Toyota Sienna. She smiled sheepishly,

"E Tsi refuses to buy a more recent model until this one falls apart. Something about how there's no sense in having unnecessary expenses."

The nations had some trouble believing that America would believe in saving but said nothing. They didn't want to offend their ride after all.

Katrina turned to look at them.

"The Sienna is a seven seater and there are eleven of you. So even if we use a 2-4-4 seating arrangement, we'll still have two people missing. Someone will just have to sit on someone else's lap."

Everyone turned to look at Germany and Italy causing Germany to sigh.

"Feliciano may sit on my lap and I am sure Spain will be happy to let Romano sit on his."

Spain nodded ecstatically while Romano protested violently. (Even if he was secretly happy about it.)

Katrina rolled her eyes and started directing everyone as to where they could sit.

"Tall Russian guy sit in the passenger seat. In the middle row the two Asians in the middle and the guy with the polar bear and the albino on the sides. In the back row, let's have the two who are going to have Italians on their laps on the sides and the guy with bushy eyebrows and the guy with the stubble in the middle."

England didn't realize until after they were all seated that he had been put next to France of all people. He didn't figure that out because he had been too busy complaining about how he did _not_ have bushy eyebrows.

He wasn't given a chance to complain because Katrina hit the gas and the nations were taken on the most horrific car ride of their life.

_As the author I'm going to start giving you hints as to what Katrina represents in the U.S. because I'm sure that by now you've figured out that she's some kind of personification and if you haven't now you know that she is one._

_Katrina has always had a need for speed. She's crazy about cars and racing. Her area of the U.S. is famous for this stuff. She's also the family mechanic._

_Have you figured it out? If you haven't, then that's okay because Katrina will tell you herself soon enough._

_Now let's see…where did we leave our cast of intrepid adventurers? Oh, that's right. They were in the car with Katrina experiencing the worst road trip they will ever experience._

Being in the car with an Italy is ensuring that you feel sick afterwards. Having Katrina as your driver is the same as signing your own death sentence…at least that is how the nations felt.

The only nations who were okay with the entire situation were Italy and Romano but even they were feeling slightly queasy, something that was not easily accomplished.

"E Tsi never lets me drive unless we need to get somewhere fast so this is the most fun I've had in the last few decades."

"Well no wonder. You drive like a bloody demon."

England barely managed to spit that out before he felt the car sickness overtake him again.

"Aw shucks. That has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Except maybe for the one time Samuel said I was more emotionally unbalanced than Derrick and he's the one with two different personalities."

For once in maybe their entire existence, the nations were on the same page.

'_We're going to die at the hands of this…this lunatic!'_

Katrina's smile turned feral all of a sudden and the nations were ready to cry. Katrina seriously scared them.

They knew next to nothing about her and they were trusting her to help them save America and to top it all off, she was testing them throughout.

She started slowing down to a more human speed as they approached a sign saying **Pay Toll. Toll Plaza Ahead.**

"Tch, I hate tolls but unfortunately they are a necessary evil. Important source of revenue to keep these roads in shape."

Germany looked interested in this fact.

"I did not know America had such a program in place."

"Yeah, well we have an extensive roads system due to the Cold War. Probably why everyone who lives outside of cities owns some kind of vehicle."

Russia glanced at Katrina curiously.

"What does the Cold War have to do with Amerika's roads?"

It was an interesting topic to him because he had been the other participant in a 50 years long standstill.

Katrina shrugged as she maneuvered the car into a lane for the toll.

"Our 34th president, Dwight D. Eisenhower was a bit paranoid and chose to have a whole internal getaway system which led to our whole Interstate highway system. It's pretty cool when you think about it. I mean Dwight was a pretty nice guy even if he was totally afraid of us regions."

France chose that very moment to show some of the intelligence that had kept him alive during the German occupation of France during WWII.

"So you and whoever else will be giving us these trials represent regions of America, non?"

Katrina's eyes flashed red again though the only person who saw was Russia and it scared him slightly because her eyes were the color of fresh blood just out of a body.

"Maybe, maybe not. Just know this, most of us have existed since the conception of the United States in one form or the other."

That was the last thing any of the nations learned before Katrina once again hit the gas and made the car groan with effort due to the crazy speed.

The nations had a bit of difficulty remembering much of the ride after that but Italy remembered to ask if Katrina had paid the toll. She told him not to worry about it because all of the family cars had something that made it easy to pay tolls without stopping.

All the other nations couldn't help but think,

'_Of course Italy is coping just fine. His driving is almost as bad.'_

* * *

_Scene change to a place hidden somewhere on Roanoke Island_

The nations sighed in relief when Katrina finally parked the car. In fact the minute Prussia had gotten out of the van, he kissed the ground.

Katrina smirked at all of them.

"You people are weak. I wasn't even driving at my top speeds. You're just a bunch of pitiful foreigners."

All the nation turned to glare at Katrina. Even Italy glared because even he had started to feel sick as the drive had gone by.

A rich bass voice drawled from inside the building in front of them,

"Stop bullying them Kat and tell me if they passed their trial or not so I can give them mine."

* * *

**Looking back I made a mistake about Cherokee being the most popular Native American Language but I don't think I'll change it because it is still spoken in the area.**

**Next chapter will have us introduced to a new character as well learning more about Katrina.**

**Review please. I love seeing them.**


	6. Why Are We Doing This?

**I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. Life got really busy for me. I'm a freshman in college for engineering so I have a lot on my plate. It also doesn't help that my muse is all over the place. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner but no guarantees. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**P.S. To make up for the long wait, this chapter is the longest one yet.**

**P.P.S. Still don't own Hetalia .**

* * *

**Why Are We Doing This? a.k.a. England And France Can Work Together After All**

Katrina rolled her eyes when she heard the voice,

"It seems like my brother is in a rush. He should stop worrying. E Tsi is stronger than he would think. Though it might have something to do with the fact that he didn't see E Tsi at her worst. E Tsi was at her worst during the _American_ Civil War."

Most of the Nations had no idea what Katrina was talking about. The exceptions were Canada (who lives next to America and watched over Al a few times) Russia, France, and England (the last three interfering the way foreign powers do).

"I was not aware that America-san had a civil war."

Katrina seemed uncomfortable with the topic but she replied anyways.

"Most people don't but that's because America was still isolationist at that point and most people don't bother to learn about American history during that time period unless they're required to for a class. I know a lot of Americans who only know the basics of American History as it is."

Germany was still curious about America's civil war but decided against asking more.

This was because one of the few sensible things his brother had told him was that asking questions about wars especially civil wars can be insensitive and you want to be careful not to hurt anyone like that.

It seemed Katrina was thinking along the same lines.

"Our Civil War was pretty bad and I don't want to talk about the memories from that time. I guess this is the perfect time to tell you that you guys passed my trial."

"And what was your trial, aru?"

"Surviving my driving. Unlike the Italians of your group, I'm aware of how people don't like my driving…Though that may be because my family isn't afraid to tell me the truth about my driving."

"I feel like there is more to it aru."

Everyone looked at China oddly except Katrina who laughed instead. China waited for her to calm down so his question could be answered.

"Congratulations Nations. You just passed my trial. China was correct when he said there was more to my trial than just surviving my driving. Though surviving it was definitely part of it."

"I've bloody well had enough of this. Tell us what we have to do next and what exactly your damn trial was. I would like to save America as quickly as possible."

England was very close to beating someone up. That someone most probably being France.

France recognizing the look backed away very slowly.

France knew how to read the face of his longtime rival because he was always the victim of England's frustrations.

Katrina pouted but quickly became serious.

"I'm not entirely sure if this is the case for the other trials but my trial had two parts. The first part is kind of obvious. Survive my driving. All of you did that even if you feel a bit sick now."

"I fucking knew it. You were trying to kill everyone."

Romano's outburst surprised no one in fact they were surprised he hadn't yelled earlier. On the other hand Katrina wasn't so pleased.

Her eyes narrowed to slits before she hissed out,

"I don't appreciate unfounded accusations. If I was trying to kill you, you'd be dead already. How I drive is none of your business. Also you weren't affected the same way the rest were."

"The second part of the trial was testing how much we really cared, wasn't it?"

Canada's soft voice caused Katrina to calm down. She smiled slightly but it didn't seem to reach her eyes.

"I apologize for losing my temper. It's just…hard having to deal with the fact that E Tsi isn't here to explain this all to you. The original plan was to give to the trials when E Tsi decided to. She was going to be your guide and we would just be in charge of the trials. We did have this back up plan in place but we never expected to use it."

She suddenly turned away and marched towards the building. The Nations rushed after her. As they approached the cabin, they noticed certain details about the structure.

First, it showed very little sign of wear and tear but it was obviously much older than it seemed due to the fact that it had a similar design that the other cabins from the original Roanoke colony had but there were distinct differences.

A bald eagle was etched on the side and it was obvious that someone had taken great care while working on it.

Japan decided to stop in front of the eagle to analyze the carving.

Katrina noticed Japan admiring the carving and smiled at him. However it was a cold smile that made Japan fear for his life.

"Kai carved that in 1949 as a gift for E Tsi. He wanted to get her a gift after he officially became part of the family."

"Who is this Kai-san?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now hurry up. The sooner your second trial starts, .the sooner E Tsi can explain this properly to all of you."

"Calm yourself brat. If I remember properly, your mother can take care of herself. She'll probably ending up saving herself. She'll probably only need them to get her out of her initial bindings."

"Doesn't mean he won't torture her and try to break her. He's done it before. The stupid cowboy actually had to dye his hair and we had to use magic to change his eye color to make him look like E Tsi because of her injuries. We were lucky that last time we were able to save her. This time, he's made it so only Nations can save her."

"You mean to tell us that America had someone else pretend to be hi- her to get out of meetings."

Of course that's what Germany would focus on.

Katrina turned around to glare at Germany, her eyes once again red but this time she didn't bother to answer the question.

It was then that the Nations realized that they were still in front of the carving and the cabin didn't seem to have any doors or windows.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to enter a building with no exits or entrances?"

Katrina rolled her blood red eyes before biting on her thumb*. England almost lunged at her but was stopped by France and Canada.

She then took her thumb and pressed it on the eagle carving. Slowly the carving turned blood red before the carving sunk into the building and a door appeared in its place.

"I hate having to do that but unfortunately I don't have a knife on me or I would have used that."

This caused England to calm down because he realized she wasn't intentionally trying to insult him.

"By the way, I was trying to insult the limey."

England charged at her but she sidestepped and he fell through the door.

Katrina laughed and another voice though this one much deeper joined her in her laughter.

"That has to be the best prank you've ever played Kat. I think you've managed to end up on top of the mainland competition with this."

Katrina smiled her eyes taking on a red-violet color,

"Thanks. I didn't mean for that to happen. I just was trying to get back at the limey for hurting E Tsi so much."

The Nations who had slowly followed Katrina into the dark room balked at what Katrina just said. If this was her trying to get back England for hurting America, they could only imagine what might happen to the rest of them.

"Honestly Kat, stop scaring them. You've finished your trial no need to keep torturing them."

The Nations looked around trying to figure out where in the dark room the voice was coming from. (The only light in the room was in the area they were standing).

Katrina laughed,

"Well, I wouldn't be torturing them so much if someone hadn't made me give my trial first instead. After all, the person who gives the first trial has to become the guide if E Tsi isn't here."

"Yeah, well, I'm no good as a guide. I'm not nice enough and anyways you're better at explaining things. After all, you're used to explaining the Midwest to people."

"Ve~, what is the Midwest?"

"A region of the United States. I would tell you more but it's time for your second trial."

With that, the door slammed shut behind them and disappeared.

"Good luck with Louis. I can't wait to see the results of this trial,"

Katrina vanished with a laugh in her voice as the lights came on and a figure in the middle of the room became visible.

"So you people finally gained some sense and decided to learn about the U.S., did ya now?"

The speaker was a red haired France. At least that was what he seemed like at first glance but he couldn't be France because France would never let himself be caught dead in torn jeans, a t-shirt, and combat boots.

This must be the Louis, Katrina had mentioned before abandoning them.

On closer inspection the red hair may be like France's and Canada's hair, but Louis looked more like a tan version of England without the eyebrows.

Louis's amber eyes held a certain look of disdain for the group in front of him.

"You're the Nations that are going to save E Tsi. I have trouble believing it. It seems like you guys barely passed Kat's trial. How do you expect actually passing the rest of them?"

The Nations were starting to feel annoyed. At every turn, America's children were insulting them and they had only met two of them so far. Who knew how many more there were?

Romano was more irritated than the rest of them. He hated getting belittled by others.

"What do you know you bastardo? We passed that puttana's trial just fine."

Before Romano was done talking, Louis had already moved and held a knife to Romano's neck.

Spain almost charged but Louis's eyes narrowed and he lowered the knife and let go of Romano.

"I should slit your throat for the insult you just gave my sister however I'm not allowed to."

Louis moved back and returned to the center of the room as the rest of the room became illuminated.

All along the sides were scenes of war. Some of them were familiar but others weren't.

Italy whimpered and almost bolted but Germany grabbed his hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

Romano rubbed his neck and he was well aware of how close he had been to dying. Death might not be permanent for Nations but it was still annoying.

What bothered him was the fact that Louis had said he wasn't allowed to kill him.

Why not? What was stopping him? Was it America or was it something else?

Romano was not the only one bothered by the fact. In fact, all of the Nations noticed it but the only one brave enough to ask was China.

"What exactly did you mean when you said you're not allowed to kill Romano?"

Louis looked at China for a moment before sighing,

"Of course the oldest of your group would be the one to ask. How many civilizations have you seen fall, old man?"

Before China had a chance to answer, Louis had already started explaining what he had meant by his earlier comment.

"E Tsi assigns us sectors of the government. For example I'm in charge of the navy. I can't kill Romano because he's mafia and that's part of Kat's division. However I could kill those three."

The three were England, France, and Spain.

The three former pirates blinked for a moment trying to figure out what Louis meant. Spain was the first one to realize the meaning of Louis's statement.

"You run the navy and because of that you deal with pirates and all three of us were pirates at one point or another."

Everyone looked a bit shocked for a moment before Louis burst out laughing.

"Maria was right. You're not as dumb as you seem. I guess your conquistador past was useful for something."

Spain growled under his breath. Whoever this Maria was, she had entered the top of his hit list. No one brought up his past unless they wanted to die.

Louis's grin widened at Spain's reaction. Spain's anger amused him and everyone else was shocked that the easygoing Spain was angry.

Louis noticed his thoughts and shivered. He had spent way too much time with Kat and Maria if his thoughts were anything to go by.

He decided to focus on the task on hand and worry about that later.

"Don't worry conquistador, you're not part of this trial. I want to fight against the two pirates that fought for 100 years and are still not over it. One condition, you two are going to have to fight together."

"What!? There's no way I can fight with the frog/Angleterre."

Louis just raised an eyebrow,

"Does it look like I care what you guys want? You're either going to fight against me together or all of you are going to fail my trial and won't be able to move on and that'll make the rest of my family and I very upset. After all, E Tsi the reason all of us are alive today."

England and France still looked murderous at the idea of working together and Louis seemed to realize that.

"Look, I didn't make the rules. E Tsi decided we would have to make the two that had the most history together fight with each other and the two of you have interfered with each other's history so much that you guys have something together in textbooks at least once a century."

England and France started protesting but were silenced by Louis's glare.

"I'll give all of you five minutes to get ready. Weapons are free game. I'll be using my knife so plan accordingly."

England and France looked at each other with hatred and lust in their eyes while practically everyone rolled their eyes at the UST rolling off of the two of them.

"Get a room you two. The awesome being that is me is getting annoyed with the sexual tension you two have been giving off for the past millennium."

"I do not have sexual tension with the bloody frog. You couldn't pay me to even kiss him."

France laughed,

"Keep telling yourself that Angleterre and maybe you will believe it someday. You know you want me so stop denying it."

England almost started yelling when Canada decided he had enough.

"You two will work together or I will make sure neither of you are able to sleep with someone for the next ten years. I want answers and I want to save Al and I can't do that if you two idiots don't pass this trial."

Germany was reminded of a time during World War 1 where Canada had scared them all. There was a reason why Germany feared Canada and Prussia thought Canada was awesome.

Russia was also feeling a slight bit of fear because it reminded him of the times he had played against Canada in hockey.

England and France immediately stopped arguing and started working on a plan to defeat Louis. After all they did have some experience together on the battle field.

* * *

Matthew watched carefully as Arthur and Francis, discussed their plan. Looking at them like this reminded him of how well they worked together when they put their differences aside.

It was starting to seem like these trials were something Al had created to bring the Nations closer together and in reality he wasn't too far off.

Just as the fight started, Nanuq struggled out of Matthew's grip and walked off to one corner of the room.

"Kuma, where are you going? Come back here," hissed Matthew as he ran after his bear.

"Not my name. It's Nanuq and if you want answers follow me."

Nanuq entered a room and after Matthew entered, the door disappeared.

"Laknulhá, what are you doing here?"

Matthew turned around to face Katrina, startled by the fact that he had been addressed as her uncle in Oneida.

Katrina smiled sadly,

"You didn't realize that we consider you family did you?"

"How could I when I don't even know who my own twin is?"

"Be quiet Canada. You know nothing of the situation. Let the forgotten child explain."

Nanuq grumbled but it was Katrina's reaction that held Matthew's attention.

"I am not a forgotten child. I am one of America's daughters. Just because a lot of people forget the Midwest exists outside the U.S. does not mean I'm forgotten."

Matthew smiled softly. He knew what it was like to feel like you were forgotten. He would love to talk to her a bit more but he needed to get his questions answered.

"Why did Al hide her gender and your existence from me?"

Katrina froze in surprise at being asked such a question. She was obviously not ready for such a question but she did her best to answer.

"I think it was to protect you. After all, the Croat made a deal with E Tsi to not touch you so long as you didn't remember. Knowing E Tsi's real gender would open up a door for your memories of a time long past to come back and if that happens, without the aid of the other Nations, you would be killed by the Croat."

"So the thing that kidnapped Al is called the Croat."

Matthew whispered to himself softly. The term reminded him of something but he couldn't remember what.

"Thing is a very accurate description. The Croat is what can happen when a person becomes desperate to live forever. I would tell you more but E Tsi is the one who truly knows everything. I think part of the trials is to help you find your lost memories."

Matthew sighed,

"So you can't really tell me much more about what happened to my sister. Why don't you tell me more about the family instead?"

Katrina brightened instantly,

"I can't tell you everything because you have to meet them with the rest of the Nations but I can tell you that there are eight of us and we're the reason E Tsi acts up so much during meetings. For example, this one time, we…"

Maybe none of Matthew's questions had been answered but at least he was getting to more about the family Al had hid from him.

* * *

Louis had noticed from the corner of his eyes that his uncle had gone to talk to Kat but before he could dwell on it, England and France attacked.

Louis wasn't really trying as he fought the two Nations that were equivalent to being his grandparents. His reasoning was that if the Nations passed the trials, E Tsi could be saved sooner. After all, E Tsi's safety was more important than his pride.

He did feel a bit guilty that he had made Kat become the guide instead of him but he knew Kat was the best guide to offer.

After all, she was the one responsible for the spying network in the U. she was the most diplomatic.

Louis was jolted out of his thoughts when England and France somehow managed to land a hit at the same time.

Unfortunately for them, they also managed to cut a few strands of his hair.

Louis was furious.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

Louis no longer cared that this was a trial, he was going to kill the bastards.

* * *

_***biting on her thumb***\- Shakesperian insult that I somehow managed to fit in._

_**puttana**\- bitch (Italian)_

_**Laknulhá** \- my uncle (Oneida)_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think I answer a few questions and I hope I raised some questions as well._

_Please Review and give me your input._


End file.
